It's Because I Love You
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: This was an RP with a friend made into a FanFiction. Alfred and Arthur are in love. They confess and begin to date, but when it gets around the school, Arthur gets harassed, and put in a life or death situation. It's either his life or Alfred's. And he does it, simply because he loves Alfred. Rated M for yaoi, swearing, violence (graphic at times), and harassment. No smut in it.
1. The Confession Then Some

A/N: This was a RP with my friend and I think it should be a FanFiction. This will be put into chapters.

Title: It's Because I Love You

Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in love. They confess and begin to date, but when it gets around the school, Arthur gets harassed, and put in a life or death situation. It's either his life or Alfred's. And he does it, simply because he loves Alfred.

Warnings: USUK (Yaoi), swearing, violence (graphic at times), and sadness. Also harassment. No smut. Sorry.

Note: _These are Alfred's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized. __**These are Arthur's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized.**_

Chapter 1: The Confession And Then Some

Arthur Kirkland sat across the table from Alfred F. Jones, the man he secretly loved. The room was silent, the only noise to be heard was Arthur sipping his tea. "Arthur?" Alfred asked, finally breaking the silence that had been there for what seemed like hours.

"Yes?" Arthur asked. "How are you?" Alfred asked, looking at the floor as he said it. _**What's with him today? **_"I'm fine, I suppose." Arthur said. "What about you?" he asked. "Oh, me? I'm fine." Alfred said.

_Silence._

"Arthur, can I ask you something?" Alfred asked, still not looking at him. Arthur sighed, knowing he was _probably _going to ask for money. "What is it?" Arthur asked, again sipping some tea. "Do you...do you not like me?" Alfred asked, _still _staring at the floor. _**Why...? **_Arthur stayed silent for a few moments before replying. "Why would you ask?" "Well, you don't seem to ever enjoy being around me or with me." Alfred stated, as if it were obvious. _**That's not true... **_"Arthur, I need to tell you something. I probably should have a long time ago." Alfred said. "Go on..." Arthur replied. "Arthur, I'm in love with you." Alfred said, finally looking the British boy across from him in the eyes.

Arthur, in the midst of drinking his tea, set his cup down, and his face began to grow hot and red. Arthur began to mumble, and he finally spoke up a little. "You...You too." Arthur finally managed to say. He was so angry with himself. He _never _wanted to admit it, no, not to him. He figured he would just take it as a joke or something. But, it was now or never, and Arthur realized it's what he had to do.

Arthur was facing the other way, his hand over his mouth and his face completely flustered. _He's so damn cute. _Alfred walked over to the other boy, and tapped on his shoulder. Arthur turned around, and as soon as he did, Alfred grabbed his chin, and kissed him. Arthur flinched into it. He wasn't used to this kind of physical contact, and he was shocked. Soon, his mind seemed to ignore those facts, and he gradually began to kiss back more and more with each passing second.

The two continued to kiss, and they suddenly broke apart to something neither of them wanted to hear in a moment like this.

"Ohonhonhonhon!"

A/N: Haha, France. He pisses me off with what he does in this story. Chapter 2 coming soon! Please R&R!

-Maddie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! You'll see what Francis is up to!

Title: It's Because I Love You

Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in love. They confess and begin to date, but when it gets around the school, Arthur gets harassed, and put in a life or death situation. It's either his life or Alfred's. And he does it, simply because he loves Alfred.

Warnings: USUK (Yaoi), swearing, violence (graphic at times), and sadness.

Note: _These are Alfred's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized. __**These are Arthur's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized.**_

Chapter 2

"FRANCIS!" Arthur yelled, incredibly pissed off. "Ohonhon, what's the problem?" Francis asked. "YOU! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A THING CALLED KNOCKING?! Why the hell are you here, anyway?!" Alfred asked, also losing his temper. "Just dropping in, ohonhonhon..." And that's when both of them realized. Realized Francis had a camera. He had taken pictures of them _kissing_! Francis ran out the door, and Arthur yelled after him, but he was gone. Arthur knew Francis was one of the most popular kids in the school.

And now, it would be all around the school.

_**What do we do now?**_

A/N: Short chapter! I'm sorry. It will get super intense, just you wait. Please R&R!

-Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I won't make this chapter short I don't think!

Title: It's Because I Love You

Summary: Alfred and Arthur are in love. They confess and begin to date, but when it gets around the school, Arthur gets harassed, and put in a life or death situation. It's either his life or Alfred's. And he does it, simply because he loves Alfred.

Warnings: USUK (Yaoi), swearing, violence (graphic at times), and sadness and harassment.

Note: _These are Alfred's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized. __**These are Arthur's thoughts, unless something is being emphasized.**_

It was Monday, and Arthur was so nervous. The day passed by fine, but then, after school, he got what he knew would happen.

"Kirkland!" Francis yelled. _**You little... **_It was him and his group of jock friends. "What do you want, Francis?" Arthur asked. "Don't act like you don't know." Gilbert said. "We know what's going on with you and Jones. We saw. It's so disgusting." Gilbert added. The two of them began to corner him. "Your not going to get away with this, fag. You _or _your boyfriend." Francis said. "Don't you _dare_-" but they cut him off by punching him.

It was only a matter of time before Alfred found Arthur. He saw Gilbert and Francis, and he ran over to see what was going on. He walked over only to see his boyfriend getting beat up. "Hey! What are you doing?! Leave him alone!" Alfred yelled. "Oh! His little boyfriend came to help him...ha, your so fucking weak, Kirkland." Francis said, kicking him. Luckily, someone called out: "Francis, Gilbert! Come on! We'll be late!" and then, as they were walking away, Francis turned around, and said: "And your going to get it too, Jones. Tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

"Arthur..." Alfred began. "Come on. Let's go." Arthur said, not speaking another word about it.

A/N: Okay, so yeah. Short chapter again. I'm sorry! I'll work on longer chapters! I promise! Please R&R! THANKS!

-Maddie


End file.
